Exit Strategy
by WorkinOnIt
Summary: Derek, Chloe and the gang can't run any more: the St Clouds are getting close.  But who can they possibly trust to help them out of a mess they were born into?  When the Supernatural council investigates, will they be betrayed again or finally be free?


**A little background: Women of the Otherworld is Kelley Armstrong's primary adult series. It takes place in the same world as Darkest Powers, and some characters are referenced in DP: the pack Liam & Ramon try to take Derek to are some of WotO's main characters. I've wondered for quite some time how a meeting between the two groups could feasibly occur, and once they met, what would happen? **

**This takes place a few months after The Reckoning. Derek, Chloe & co. are still on the run from the St. Cloud Cabal, and they've been having some problems. It will probably switch between Derek & Chloe POV. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love him, Derek and his world belong to Kelley Armstrong, not me. **

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea." I grumbled.<p>

I love my dad, and growing up have always tried to be agreeable – being a werewolf attracted enough trouble as it was. But I couldn't keep quiet about this any more: we were about to entrust a stranger with the knowledge of our group. My instincts screamed that pack business was pack business, and any outsider knowing about us was a weakness that should be eliminated. The fact that my "pack" was composed of a necromancer, two sorcerers, a witch, and a human made no difference to the apparently very confused wolf in me – a fact that had been creating some awkward situations lately.

Dad glanced apologetically back at me as we walked down the Philadelphia street toward the restaurant where we were meeting this mysterious sorcerer-lawyer.

"I know, I'm nervous about it too. But it's been three months of constant running, Derek. I didn't think they would chase us so aggressively, but they almost got Simon last week. We _need_ help."

I grimaced. In a recent encounter with the St. Cloud goons my brother Simon had actually been caught for a few hours until Tori, my dad and I managed to rescue him. I felt unbelievably guilty about the mistake. Simon felt even worse.

That last skirmish had convinced Dad to cautiously seek help through his supernatural contacts. Dr. Fellows, the only other adult and the only human in our group, was enthusiastic about any plan that didn't include violence, but the rest of us were wary. We've been betrayed too many times for us to be hopeful about help from the outside.

Dad looked up, meeting my eyes. "A half-demon I trust set up this meeting with the promise that Lucas Cortez is the best prospect for getting us out of this."

"Cortez?"

I stopped in my tracks, staring at my father as though he'd gone insane. Could he be possessed? What else could possibly make him think that reaching out to a Cabal would be a good idea, when we were barely staying out of the reach of another? And the Cortezes were far more powerful than the St. Clouds, even if they did have a better reputation. I'd been familiarizing myself with the Cabals in the time since our group of mutant supernaturals had regrouped with my dad. I'd learned at an early age that knowledge was power: the more you knew, the greater possibility you will live.

Dad held up his hands in a placating gesture. "It's not what you think. Lucas has a reputation for outspokenness against his father's organization. He uses his knowledge of Cabal inner workings to get supernaturals, often former employees, out of trouble with them. He's even married to a witch; they co-own their law firm."

That, more than anything else, made me think this sorcerer could actually be worth meeting. As a general rule, sorcerers and witches hated each other. Originating in a feud going back to the Spanish Inquisition, both races were suspicious of and took precautions to avoid one other. That Lucas Cortez openly resisted sorcerer norms to marry and work with a witch piqued my interest, and I swallowed the concerns the wolf kept snarling in my ear. For now.

We sat down, the nice spring day letting us take a table outside without attracting undue attention. In our experience, when greeting the unknown the more escape routes the better. While Dad ordered coffee from a passing waiter I stayed alert, sniffing the air for any changes that would warn me of trouble, while letting part of my mind wander to its favorite subject.

Chloe.

Even thinking about her made me relax just a little. I was still getting used to thinking of her as my… What? Girlfriend? It was weird to call her that. Maybe I should try it next time we went out.

Chloe could be surprisingly insightful and was a natural leader – despite her size, I thought fondly. I wondered what she would think of a sorcerer from a Cabal family who had married a witch. It almost made me wish we had brought her after all.

It had taken too long to convince everyone that just Dad and me should come to this meeting. Dad was the lawyer who had set it up. I could guard him if he got into trouble. It was just easiest that way. Besides, the two of us are the best at protecting ourselves, with the possible exception of Tory – if she ever got control of her powers, and learned how to keep her damn mouth shut. I couldn't tell them that though. Simon was itching for action ever since he'd been caught, and Tori was always ready for something to do. Chloe hadn't said much, but I knew she considered her power useless most of the time, and was getting tired of it. I knew she'd wanted to come. But Dr. Fellows, Dad and I had eventually overruled them. This kept them all – kept _Chloe_ – safe.

These thoughts trailed away as I noticed a slender dark-haired man approaching the restaurant, briefcase in hand. My speculation was rewarded when the man was directed towards our table. Dad stood to shake hands.

"Lucas Cortez? I'm Kit Bae, and this is my son, Derek."

Cortez nodded in my direction, dark eyes sharp behind wire-framed glasses as he took the third seat. He made no comments about the obvious lack of physical similarities between my Korean father and me, merely opening his briefcase and removing a cell phone. He made a note on the screen and put it away, before returning his gaze to my dad. He spoke in a short, precise manner.

"Rachel told me that you are having a problem with the St. Cloud Cabal, but not much else about it. I understand it is a… delicate matter, but do you suppose you could give me a brief overview?"

He misunderstood our silence as we tried to decide how far we could trust him. I couldn't imagine how we could possibly give him a "brief overview." So, Mr. Cortez, a few of my friends and I were genetically modified before birth, but the mad scientists didn't like how some of their experiments turned out. Now they're trying to kill as many of us as they can to cover it up.

Yeah. I wondered what this fussy little lawyer would think of _that_.

"I understand that it can be difficult to stand up to a Cabal," his clipped tone had smoothed, becoming supportive and soothing. "But whatever we discuss will remain confidential, whether you decide to hire me or not. Nothing sensitive will reach Cabal ears."

Dad and I exchanged looks, his calculating, mine uneasy. This guy clearly had no idea what we were dealing with. I was starting to feel like we should cut our losses and leave while we still could. Get back to the group, leave for a new city…

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you a werewolf?" the lawyer's tone was so mild that I thought I had misunderstood. He gave a half grin at the obvious shock on both of our faces.

"When one of your closest friends is a werewolf with no incentive nor inclination to act human, you recognize even the subtlest of signs," he explained, not realizing that I was as astonished by his easy acceptance of me as that he had figured out what I was. "For future reference, the unwavering stare and open hostility coming off you are good hints, not to mention the fact that you keep trying to move between myself and your father."

Whoops. I hadn't even noticed. Dad laid a hand on my arm, and the rumbling growing in my chest died down. I guess there wasn't much chance of refuting it now. I wasn't sure if it made me more cautious or less that Cortez had guessed I was a werewolf… But simple acceptance of it was a nice change from fear, and part of me wondered who his werewolf friend was.

"If _that_ is the source of the problem, it can be dealt with easily." Cortez looked eager to help now that he thought he knew the problem. "I assure you, the Alpha of the American pack does not look kindly on interference with what he considers werewolf business, and the Cabals do their best to remain on his good side."

His obvious ease made me angry. He had us all figured out, did he? The _last_ thing I wanted was to attract the pack's attention, and my family had spent way too much effort actively avoiding them for him to ruin it now. Frustration made me hasty and I snapped, "Oh? Are they as good with dealing with genetically mutated werewolves?"

Cortez's eyes widened, and this time he was the one who looked stunned. Dad looked at me sharply before turning back to Cortez. "I apologize. We've been through a lot lately, and it's put us on edge. I was never sure that we could get help this way, and I understand if you want to quit. We can leave now." But Cortez had returned to an attentive, interested posture and when he spoke, his voice was steady.

"No. Mr. Bae, I think you should start from the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon, but comments are appreciated. Let me know if you see any mistakes! <strong>


End file.
